Sick
by Timonx3
Summary: LxRaito. Raito gets sick, and suddenly both he and L have a lot to think about. My first summary Shounen-ai :3
1. Chapter 1

Yagami Raito put a hand on his throat as he cleared it.  
His throat hurt, not as much as his head, but it still hurt.  
He was tired and was sweating, though he found that he was shivering as well.  
This was that sort of day when Raito would have preferred to stay in bed, if it wasn't for a certain chain connecting him to a certain detective.  
And that certain detective, no matter how great and attentive he was, did not seem to notice that Raito was... _not feeling well. _He refused to admit that he was... that _S-word.  
_Because _he_ couldn't get sick, when L was the one only eating things that only consisted of sugar, whip cream, chocolate and strawberries, and on top of it all, that creepy detective didn't even_ sleep_!  
Raito glared at the computer screen as he cleared his throat again, in vain trying to make it hurt less. But it rather had the opposite effect. It hurt more and he couldn't help but wince.  
Of course he stared out the window, to hide his face from L.  
But Raito had not thought of his father also being in the room.  
Before Soichiro got a chance to start complaining and worrying about his son's, at the moment, bad health, L opened his mouth and spoke.  
"Is Raito-kun not feeling well?"  
_Well, duh.  
_  
"I feel fine, thank you." Raito answered, trying to seem as if it was an unnecessary question. But his hoarse voice failed him, and he glared back at the computer screen to hide the slight blush.  
He _did not_ like showing weakness. _Especially_ not to L.  
"Actually, I do not think so," the great detective started. "Raito-kun is sick, is he not?"  
Raito _almost_ winced, only hearing the S-word.  
"I'm perfectly fine." He said in a low voice, trying to keep the hoarse... -ness, out of his voice.  
"Then Raito-kun must be in denial." L stated, as if it was obvious. Which it probably was, in L's sick world.  
"I'm _not_ in denial--" the young genius' protest stopped abruptly, as he was thrown into a coughing fit.  
"And I believe that proves it," L sighed as he stood up. "I will bring Raito-kun up to our room so he can rest. The rest of you might as well take the day off."

Even though no one was happy that Raito was sick, the greater deal of the Task Force were glad to have a day off. Except for Soichiro, that is.  
"Ryuuzaki, about Raito, wouldn't it--" he started, but was rudely interrupted.  
"Raito-kun is staying here. I will make sure he recovers and will feel a lot better tomorrow. If it makes Yagami-san feel better, Watari is still here. And he is more than capable of taking care of your son." L said, looking bored.  
Raito was still sitting on his chair, doubled over, clutching his chest. Damn, it _hurt__**.  
**_And his face was probably not just red because of the probable fever...  
To embarrass himself like this... why hadn't he just calmed down and ignored L? Then he wouldn't feel that obnoxious detective tugging at the chain, while asking Raito to stand up.

"Would Raito-kun please be a little cooperative?"  
_Oh, yeah. Of course, my jelly-legs will make me trip, and I'll embarrass myself even more. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You stupid, creepy, sugar addicted, sleep deprived--  
_Raito's mental rant was cut off, bu L picking him up.  
Like in _carrying_. Like in _bridal-style_.  
"R-_Ryuuzaki_! Let me down! _Now_!" Raito cried, trying to writhe out of the detective's firm hold.  
But that damn insomniac was _way_ stronger than he looked.  
"Since Raito-kun did not want to cooperate, I decided to take the matters into my own hands."  
_Literally. Bastard.  
_"I don't _care_! Let me down, you perverted bastard--!" The young genius was once again thrown into a coughing fit, which left him exhausted.  
"The chance of Raito-kun being sick, just went up by twenty percent. I am convinced that Raito-kun is sick now."

~~.._..~~

L watched the sleeping teen that was lying beside him.  
Raito was sick... how had that happened? Maybe he had weak health.  
Then again, L couldn't imagine that the otherwise perfect genius got sick easily. And to get sick _was_ normal, after all. Everyone got sick. Except for L himself, that is.

"...mh...mum..."  
The great detective was very shocked, actually, to hear Raito talk in his sleep.  
Because that was not something the teen usually did, only a word here and there, and only that was rare.  
But for him to mention his mother...  
And to sound so _desperate_. Sad. Was Raito longing to see his mother?  
Of course he was, he was still just a... teen, after all. Though L found that he did not think of Raito as a child, someone younger, even though he was.  
"...mu-mum... dad... wh-where..." Raito tossed and turned, looking very troubled. "...where... a-are you...?"  
L's eyes widened as he watched the young genius. Never before had he seen Raito so... vulnerable.  
The great detective had never thought that Raito was one to call for his parents when he did not feel good or something was wrong. Raito seemed more like the sort of person who managed on his own.  
L sighed and quietly called for Watari. The mystery with Raito calling out for his parents bewildered him.

"Yes?" Watari asked kindly.  
"You would not happen to know why Raito-kun is acting so... out of character?"  
"Whatever do you mean, L?" The old man raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.  
"He's... he's..." L gave up and simply gestured at the teen, who was still turning in his sleep.  
"Oh," Watari's smile grew a little. No matter how great of a detective L was, he could be surprisingly stupid. "Yagami-kun is probably having a nightmare due to his fever, and his instincts tells him that he want someone to soothe him. So he's calling out for his parents, since they obviously can do that. Soothe him, that is."  
"But why would he call for them? Is Raito-kun not old enough to take care of himself?" L questioned, tilting his head to the side.  
"You seem to forget that Yagami-kun is still just a teenager. No matter how great of a detective you are, you seem to forget that he is still just a child." Watari explained softly. He left the room and returned a few moments later with a wet, cold rag that he placed upon the teenager's forehead.  
"He misses his family, L," Watari murmured quietly, watching the detective from the corner of his eye. "Don't be hard on him, please."

With that, the old man left L to ponder, about his words and about Yagami Raito.  
_I guess that Raito-kun _is_ younger than me... but with his intelligence, attitude and way of handling things, it's quite hard to believe.  
_L sighed – and he wasn't one to sigh a lot – and brought his thumb up to his mouth. _I never imagined he would miss his family... at least not that much. Can he really be Kira?  
_The great detective shook his head lightly. Why did he even think that? Such a train of thoughts wasn't like him. Now _he_ was the one acting out of character...  
_This is the first time in my entire life I _wished_ I was wrong, _he thought, terrified. L was not used to those kinds of thoughts. They felt wrong in his mind.  
_But I am not yet sure of that Raito-kun _is_ Kira. And if he's not...  
__...then he will leave me one day._

His eyes widened slightly at the realization. Not because he had thought that Raito would leave _him_, but because that Raito _would_ leave.  
And L realized that he did not want that. For Raito to leave... it felt even more wrong than it had felt to want to be wrong.  
Because Raito was L's first friend. The first person he felt that understood him, at least somewhat, someone that was at the same level as him. More or less.  
It would feel... empty, without Raito.  
L bit his thumb, as he watched the younger genius.  
Raito had calmed down a little, but was still looking troubled. His cheeks were flushed and his eyebrows furrowed, his grip of the sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white.  
L frowned; what could Raito possibly be dreaming about that made him so... scared? If that is what it was.  
Only moments later, Raito flew up, his breathing quick and shallow. The rag that previously had been resting on his forehead, flew away and landed a few feet away from L.  
The teen started to cough violently, clutching his chest in what seemed a desperate way to make it stop hurting.

"How is Raito-kun feeling?" asked L, as he retrieved the rag and waited for the other male to calm down.  
"Wha-what... does it... l-look like...!?" Raito tried to sound angry, he really did, but failed miserably. Instead he only sounded weak and exhausted, which he probably was.  
"I think it would be wiser of Raito-kun calmed down and returned to his previous position, where he was laying down. I would also prefer if he slept a little more." said L, _almost_ seeming concerned, as he carefully placed one hand on Raito's chest and forced his head onto the pillow again.  
The young genius tried to protest, but stopped half through and winced. It hurt to talk. It hurt to bloody _breathe.  
_"I'm..." Raito took a deep breath and fought the urge to wince. "...n-not tired. Can't sl-sleep... more..."  
"I see." L nodded, his eyes never leaving the younger male. "Watari."  
He just needed to say the name, and the old man entered. He threw a look at Raito, nodded and left again. Watari returned a short while later with a tray.  
He placed it on the drawer beside Raito, and poured hot water into a small teacup. He added some honey, and then motioned for the teen to drink it.  
"Th-thanks." Raito murmured hoarsely with a small nod, and then slowly sat up again.  
Moving made his head spin, now that he was awake and aware of his actions.  
"It was my pleasure." Watari smiled and left the room again.

The drink was very hot and burned Raito's tongue and lips; he winced, but did not care that much about it. He needed something, anything, to numb the pain in his throat.  
Glancing at the tray, he noticed the old man had been kind enough to also bring painkillers.  
Watari needed a special place in heaven, that wonderful man.  
While Raito let the tea numb his throat and the painkillers slowly, but surely, take the pain away from his head, he thought back on the dream.  
Or rather nightmare; to call it a dream would be very wrong.  
His eyebrows furrowed. It had been a strange dream, not like the usual ones he had due to fever.  
Because to have nightmares when he was sick, was not unusual. Raito was used to have those sorts of bad dreams those few times he actually was sick.  
Most often they were about him being alone, all alone. Sometimes there was fire around him, sometimes he was drowning. One of the worst nightmares he had ever had, was one when Sayu was drowning, and he could do nothing to save her.

The one he just had had, was somehow far worse...  
It had been about Ryuuzaki.  
Ryuuzaki... had been dying. Hanging from a high cliff. Underneath him had been a sea of flames, yet the great detective had said nothing.  
Just stared up at Raito with those cold, black, eyes. But deep down in those eyes... had been a plea for help.  
But Raito, who had been standing there as well, found that he could not move. He couldn't help L, even though every fiber of his being longed to do so.  
And all of a sudden, his point of view had changed; he had suddenly turned into an onlooker.  
Raito's body had apparently regained the ability to move; but it did not help L.  
Instead, it had stepped on Ryuuzaki's fingers, hard, long.  
Raito had hard every finger crack as it broke. Just to to think back at it , made him shiver.  
And then... L had fallen down. Down, down, drowning in the ocean of wild, deadly dangerous, flames.  
And as he did that, whatever had possessed Raito's body, had smiled.

And that was when Raito woke up, terrified. He couldn't... nothing like that... He wouldn't... no. Nothing like that would ever happen. And Raito would never do that to Ryuuzaki, no matter how much he disliked the older detective.  
No. That wouldn't happen.... never. Because Raito wouldn't...  
"Is this the wrong time to tell Raito-kun that I am very fond of him?" L, who had been staring at the younger male intently, suddenly asked.  
"Wha-what?" Now, Raito was still in a vulnerable state, and many things could shock or surprise him now, but _this_ took the price.  
"I have come to realize that Raito-kun means much to me, and if he is not Kira, I will miss him terribly when the day when he's freed comes. Then Raito-kun would leave me." L stated, biting his thumb thoughtfully. He was so blunt and tried to seem as if these were only facts.  
But Raito sensed the meaning and deep thought behind them.  
And after the nightmare he just had... he felt that he didn't _deserve_ to hear those words.  
Not from Ryuuzaki, not now, not _ever_.

Raito felt his cheeks grow hot – they turned more red than they already were, thanks to the slight fever that hadn't gone away yet – and he turned his face away.  
"Is Raito-kun feeling worse again?" This time the great detective didn't manage to suppress the concern his voice held.  
"N-no... it's not th-that." The young genius tried to smile, but failed. He made a nasty grimace instead, making L doubt Raito's previous words very much.  
"Then what is it? Raito-kun doesn't look very well. Shall I call for Watari to check on you?"  
The teen shook his head and took a big sip of his tea. He choked on it, starting to cough. Which hurt.  
L, unsure of what to do, put a hesitant hand on Raito's shoulder. That simple gesture terrified the younger male, and he immediately writhed out, away, spilling tea on his lap.  
And that damn water was still _hot_.  
His hand started to tremble, with no reason whatsoever. Raito cursed himself under his breath as he put the teacup away and removed his blanket.  
L was just quiet, watching every move of the young genius.

That sudden reaction had actually startled him; the great detective did not know what he had expected, but _that_ was certainly not it.  
Raito tried to get out of the bed. But the moment he stood up, he fell back again.  
Successfully landing in L's lap.  
"Raito-kun's face is awfully red. Is his fever rising again?" L tilted his head to the side, not moving. He realized that he got quite a nice view of Raito's face from here...  
"N-no! I-I-I--" Yagami Raito was not the sort of person who stammered.  
Unless he got into these sort of situations, it seemed.  
Only moving a little made him exhausted all over, and moving was very hard right now.  
Which was very embarrassing, seeing as L didn't care at all. _Can he really be _that_ indifferent!?  
_"Raito-kun what?" Ryuuzaki tugged at his thumb, staring into the warm, brown, eyes beneath him.  
"I... I-I...I--!" Raito sputtered desperately, not able to form any words.  
"Raito-kun shouldn't strain himself so much. He's still sick. It's fine if Raito-kun wants to sleep in my lap, since he seems to find that comfortable." L tilted his head to the other side.

"I-I do-do _not_ f-find this com-comf-comfo-comfor-a-ab---" Raito's face was unbelievably red by now. Since when was it so damn hard to _speak_...!?  
"Raito-kun's face is growing hot. Since he keeps saying that it is not a fever, is it possible that Raito-kun is blushing? Why would he do that? The blood only rush up to the cheeks when you're embarrassed, angry or bear a similar feeling. Is Raito-kun perhaps angry?"  
_From where does he get his stupid theories!?  
_"A-angry!?"  
"Yes. Since Raito-kun's cheeks are so red." L shrugged lightly.  
Raito shook his head, feeling miserable. Everything was so annoyingly hard right now.  
"Raito-kun's not angry?" The detective seemed genuinely surprised. The younger of the two shook his head again.  
"That's a relief. Realizing that I really like Raito-kun, I don't want him to be angry with me." L actually _smiled_. A real, genuine, smile too. And that did not happen very often.  
"Wha-what's wrong... w-with you...?" Raito muttered weakly, failing to seem mad.  
"With me? Why would there be anything wrong with me? Is it not Raito-kun who is sick?"  
_For a genius, he's pretty stupid..._

Raito decided to simply not say anything. It would probably be the best thing to do.  
L stared at the younger male, bewildered.  
He was beautiful, which was obvious. Good-looking, handsome, gorgeous, cute and, and... sweet. And that L had a sweet tooth, was quite known.  
L found himself wondering whether Raito really was as sweet as he looked.  
Maybe he should try...?

Raito, on the other hand, was in deep thought. Too, though.  
While L was thinking about what he should do, Raito was thinking about L's previous words.  
"_I'm very fond of him..." What the... what was he thinking? There must be some serious problems in his brain... "I will miss him terribly"? Is this just another test? Or does he enjoy messing with my mind?  
__...and feelings?  
_Raito was very annoyed with himself. He closed his eyes, frowning slightly. This was confusing.  
And L was still just staring at the young genius.  
They were both quiet for a long time, Raito's fever very slowly fading.  
But he was still weak and tired, and even though he suspected he'd have the strength to move now, something made him stay put.

"How does Raito-kun feel about me?"  
_L's stranger than usual. Which definitely is suspicious.  
_"What?" The frown deepened, as the young male actually dared to look up and meet L's eyes.  
"Seeing as I've come to realize how much I like Raito-kun, I would appreciate to also know how he feels about me. Because if the feeling is mutual, there is a... thing, that I would like to try." Ryuuzaki shrugged, lifting his hand to start tugging on his thumb again.  
"What?" Raito asked again. Though he rather exclaimed that single words, sounding only a little freaked.  
When the great detective only kept watching the younger genius with uncomfortable intense, Raito felt his blood rush up to his cheeks once again.  
"Is Raito-kun in a loss of words?" Did L take that like some sort of encouragement?  
An uncharacteristic, slight, smirk graced Ryuuzaki's lips, as he slowly lowered himself, stopping right above Raito's face. They were mere inches apart.

"Wha-what-what-are-y-you-doing!?" the younger male breathed, his face turning even darker shades of red.  
The detective did not answer, but Raito could feel him smirk again.  
L brushed his lips against Raito's forehead, let them follow his cheekbones, kissed here and there, before they finally found Raito's lips.  
The young male was stunned. This... he had not expected.  
Could he do something about it? No.  
But did he mind? No.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! ^^ I'm really sorry for the long wait... but I kind of didn't know how to continue, and if it hadn't been for actually getting reviews, I probably wouldn't have '**

**But, I decided to do so. **

**Then again, this chapter might not be that good; I didn't know how to start, and I couldn't really come up with an idea as to what would happen (if you hadn't noticed, this fic has no real plot =_='). **

**Plus the fact that my fingers are itching to write an Alex Rider story '**

**...which is another reason as to why this chapter might, and probably does, suck. **

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews and all :D Made me really happy. Keep it up xD**

**Disclaimer: realized I forgot to mention that I'm not **_**that**_** good. Not I-made-Death-Note sort of good. And if I had actually been the "creator", there wouldn't be a "We-Refuse-To-Let-L-Die-In-Peace"-club. -.-'**

**_____________________________________________________**

Raito had never thought that L, the greatest detective(s) in the world, would be so _clingy._

Then again, he had never thought that he was gay or actually had feelings, either.

Both of which seemed to be true.

He shook his head, feeling _extremely _annoyed.

Why? Well, there was this certain detective, who was not only a _little_ possessive. Plus, he made no secret whatsoever that he really liked Raito. And had, of course, decided to show the Task Force exactly to which extent he liked Raito.

Practically _molesting_ him, in front the Task Force. In front of Raito's _father_.

And Soichiro was, to say in the least, _not_ happy.

But L didn't really care.

_That bastard. I bet he's imagining me naked again. Dressing me off. _

_That fucking pervert. _

_I bet if I told him that, he'd probably take it like some sort of encouragement... L sure have strange fetishes... _

_...Wait a second. That's... that's... Euw._

"Raito-kun hasn't moved in five minutes and twenty-three seconds. He is not working." L stated, sitting to Raito's right. "Is he maybe daydreaming? If he is, there's a chance of sixty-nine point three percent that it's about me. Am I right?"

_What the hell? _Raito thought.

"What the hell?" Raito said. L didn't reply; he only gave the young genius that sly smirk, which Raito had come to know far too well during the last few days.

"I believe that is enough for today," L turned away from Raito and to the rest of the Task Force. "You may all go. Raito-kun and I will retire to our room now."

_What's he planning now!? _The younger male would never admit getting so freaked out by the detective. _It's only half past eight. Oh, god... he's really going to rape me now, isn't he?_

"Retire? Already?" Soichiro asked suspiciously, as the other members started to leave.

"Yes, Yagami-san. If I recall correctly, Raito-kun was sick two days ago. If he doesn't get proper rest, he might relapse." L told the police matter-of-factly.

"O-oh." Soichiro looked genuinely surprised, as if he hadn't thought of it that way.

_He'd buy anything, wouldn't he? I'm ashamed to call that man my dad..._

"Well, then, Raito, I suppose you should... rest. And take it easy... Don't strain yourself too much..." Soichiro wasn't good at acting "motherly". It was always Sachiko who took care of Raito and Sayu when they were sick.

"Dad, I'm fine," Raito told his father, tiredly. "It's just Ryuuzaki overreacting. Don't worry, I'm at my full health again." _If he only knew that "resting" isn't what L has in mind..._

"Really?" Soichiro asked worriedly.

"Really." Raito offered the older man a smile, which seemed to reassure him. Soichiro said goodbye, and left along with the remaining part of the Task Force.

The young genius rose to his feet, and stared at the door his father had just went through.

If only he could leave that easily, as well...

It wasn't that he didn't like it like this. No, Raito enjoyed working on the case along with everyone else. He enjoyed L's presence and brains. He enjoyed L...-

_I did _not_ just think that, _Raito shuddered. _Blame L. Yes, if I can blame him... then... I can say he brainwashed me! Dad'd believe it. But then again, he'd believe anything..._

The young genius sighed, once again feeling that familiar tugging of the chain.

In some very strange, _bizarre_way, he was going to miss it.

Raito really hated admitting it, but he had gotten so used to have it there, hanging around his wrist, connecting him to L. A connection he had, though he was _extremely _reluctant to even admit it to himself, started to rely on.

Because the rational thinking side of him, the side that could sort anything out and turn it logic, had firmly told Raito that he treasured L way more than he'd ever like to say.

"Raito-kun...?" the detective said. "Is Raito-kun coming? I must admit that him thinking about me so much is flattering, but I did mean it when I said we were going to retire. Or does Raito-kun wish for me to carry him upstairs again?" L tilted his head to the side. "Makes it feel a little like a honeymoon, doesn't it?"

Raito's eyebrow twitched, as he very, very slowly turned toward the older man.

"...and I don't know about Raito-kun, but a wedding so soon would be rushing it a little, wouldn't it?"

Raito's hand twitched. Blood rushed up to his cheeks. From _anger_, he told himself firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"Hm? Has Raito-kun stopped daydreaming now? Good." L ignored the younger male's question, and dragged him, by the chain, toward the staircase, which led to their room.

"You... were talking about... _marriage_." Raito forced out the last word, moving stiffly.

_Marriage? Marriage. MARRIAGE. Marriage. Marriage!_

… _what the hell is wrong with him!? We've been... together? For what, two days?_

_And he... marriage... talks...marriage...? WHAT?_

_Isn't he suspecting that I'm Kira? Doesn't he raise the percent chance every time I do something he deems "suspicious"?_

_Marriage?_

_Something... is wrong with him. _

_And I'd better... ignore it. Yeah, I should just ignore it, before he takes it like some sort of sick encouragement and thinks... marrying him, is exactly what I want._

_Because he's sick. And wrong. And he has insomnia. And only eats sugar. And his logic is strange. And he's a guy. And I'm not gay. I'm not. I'm not. I'm not._

_I... I'm only... a little interested in guys._

_Wait! Scratch that. I'm not that interested in guys._

… _only in him._

L had dragged Raito up to their room, and forced the younger male onto the bed.

Raito just sat there, frowning slightly, staring at something right in front of him. He looked very troubled, and that troubled L.

Though Raito soon realized he'd been quietly frowning for a while, and immediately softened his features. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, told himself to ignore it all and opened his eyes again.

He hadn't even noticed entering their room, and cursed himself quietly for being so caught up in his own thoughts.

"Is something troubling Raito-kun?" L asked quietly and surprisingly softly. "He has been quiet for a long while," and Ryuuzaki didn't seem to realize why. "And I'm... getting worried. Is something the matter? Is Raito-kun not feeling well again?"

Raito stared at the great detective in disbelief mixed with regret.

First of all, he had _never_ expected L to show such... vulnerability. Not in front of him, not like this. And he hadn't thought that the older male would allow himself to show such worry, either...

Which was why Raito blamed himself; he had been so selfish, only thinking about himself, what he was going through, and blamed L without thinking first.

Of course this was new and confusing for L as well. _It must be, _Raito told himself firmly.

Because L had probably had a life of solitude; he couldn't show himself to many, and the number of people who would accept him without being very difficult about it (at least at first) had to be less than a handful.

And then to suddenly crash into this kind of strange relationship. With a teenage boy.

"Nothing's... everything's fine, Ryuuzaki." Raito offered a slight smile, which seemed to calm the detective somewhat.

"I'd really like for Raito-kun to open up more to me." L said, as he unlocked them, letting Raito change clothes. Of course he watched with great interest, which Raito pointed out rather dryly, while blushing ever so slightly.

"Open up to you?" the younger genius echoed. "What are you referring to? That I speak my mind freely all the time?" He had to suppress a shiver at that. If he did that, he could end up in very uncomfortable situations...

"Why, yes. I would be very happy to hear bits of Raito-kun's thoughts. Because he means a lot to me." L tugged at his thumb, watching the other male thoughtfully.

"Do you have to repeat that all the time?" Raito muttered quietly, mostly to himself, as he walked over to their bed and sat down. L reattached the chain.

"Does Raito-kun not believe me?" Ryuuzaki titled his head to the side.

_He keeps repeating it, and thinks that I _don't_ believe him? For being "the greatest detective in the world", he's a bit thick._

Raito decided to not dignify that with an answer. He couldn't come up with one, anyway, without making it all too embarrassing. So he simply shook his head and sighed, back against the bedpost.

Suddenly, L decided to randomly pull Raito onto his lap.

Of course Raito, instinctively, started to struggle and blush and sputter random bits of words (most of which he'd never say in front of his parents), but L's hold was strong and firm. He wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Wha-what the--let g-go!" Raito exclaimed. Once again, he was stuttering.

_Only L could ever bring that side of me out..._

"Hm. Raito-kun seemed lot more submissive the other day..." L stated, innocently.

The young male's blush darkened several shades, as he stared at the older genius in disbelief mixed with anger, frustration and a little bit of horror.

His face probably showed exactly what he was thinking (even though it wasn't much for the time being);

_What. The. Hell._

And after that short, stunned (and terrified) silence, Raito started to sputter random bits of words again. It wasn't coherent in the least, but L decided not to try to interrupt the bad attempts at sentences right now.

After a couple of minutes, Raito gave up trying to speak. But he was breathing heavily after trying for so long, without pausing to breathe.

"I-I-wasn't-sub-subm-submiss-submissive-in-th-the-least!" the younger male finally exclaimed, giving up trying to break free.

He decided to instead try the "Glare of Doom". But it didn't really work, and once again that infuriating little smirk graced L's lips.

_Oh, no, _thought Raito, as he desperately tried to upgrade his "Glare of Doom" to "Glare from Hell". _That smirk... he's playing with me again, isn't he? My glares doesn't affect him at all. What's wrong with him? Is it something in his immune system that allows him to eat anything at all, don't sleep, _and_ resist my glares?_

Raito knew he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. And putting L in that light, he sounded like some sort of alternate version of Superman.

"...I wasn't." Raito repeated stubbornly, after a short silence.

"Then I believe Raito-kun is in denial again." L sighed – which was unusual – so the younger male suspected that L just tried to be theatrical.

When L realized he wasn't going to get a reply, he shrugged lightly, and tightened his hold on the younger genius, possessively. He let his head rest on Raito's shoulder, this time actually smiling.

And once again Raito found himself in a situation he couldn't do anything about.

And he thoroughly _hated_ how much he liked it.

"Let go, bastard." Raito muttered, without heat. When he got no response, he added "Pervert."

"Is Raito-kun giving me a nickname? I have heard that couples do that... but words such as 'honey', 'darling' and 'sweetheart' does come up a bit more than 'bastard' or 'pervert'..." L said the last words with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Raito turned to stare at the older male in disbelief.

"You're _sick._" he stated, voice almost cracking.

"Then maybe I should come up with a nickname for Raito-kun as well...?" L murmured, completely ignoring Raito's previous words. "Or maybe just upgrade Raito-_kun_ to Raito_-chan_? Or _Rai-chan._.."

_Oh, _God_. Where does he get it all from...!?_

"If you call me _Raito-chan _or _Rai-chan_," Raito hissed, dangerously calm. "I swear, you'll have a foot up your ass in no time."

"I love Raito-chan too." L grinned widely and kissed the younger male on the cheek. Said young male blushed furiously, and once again tried to break loose, get away. But his efforts were in vain, which L knew too, judging by the _huge_ smirk gracing his lips.

_This man is going to kill me one day, _Raito stated. _And judging by his expression, _he added,_ it's going to be someday soon._


End file.
